1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard and, more specifically, to a key switch-replaceable keyboard mounting arrangement for an electronic apparatus, which enables the user to conveniently change the arrangement of key switches.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional keyboard is generally comprised of a set of key switches, each key switch corresponding to a respective input signal. When the user depressed one key switch, the key switch is triggered to input a character (symbol), or an instruction to move the cursor on the screen. According to conventional designs, the arrangement of the key switches of a keyboard is not changeable. Because the arrangement of the key switches is not changeable, the user may feel inconvenient when using certain application software. For example, when a child uses the keyboard at the first time to run an educational application software, the child may be afraid of learning the teaching from the computer due to the complicated arrangement of the key switches. Further, when using a computer to play a game, the user needs only to operate the key switches in the keypad of the keyboard or a limited number of the key switches. However, it is inconvenient to operate a limited number of the key switches in one corner of the keyboard.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a keyboard that enables the user to change the arrangement of the key switches conveniently.